O amor em meu olhar
by Lady Midii
Summary: Palavras não são necessárias para um bom entendimento. the GazettE and Blood/GPKism - RukixKiwamu


O Amor Em Meu Olhar

Ruki, um jovem de cabelos descoloridos, todo avermelhado com pouquíssimas mechas azuis celeste, em seu delicado pescoço existia uma corrente de prata cujo pingente era uma cadeado com alguns detalhes mais escuros, vestia uma regata vermelho escuro, podendo ser facilmente confundida com um vinho dependendo da intensidade da luz do local em que se encontrava mas este, possuía uma jaqueta preta por cima que também possuía detalhes vermelhos em suas mangas compridas, uma touca que ele a algum tempo não utilizava e um "R", letra inicial de seu apelido, também trajava uma calça jeans escura que era preso por um cinto preto de tachinhas além de uma ou duas correntes presa no canto direito da calça, um simples tênis preto e luvas pretas em suas mãos mas que deixava a mostra os seus delicados dedos que dessa vez, só possuía um ou outro anel em cada mão e suas unhas pintadas de preto, no rosto, uma maquiagem simples: um rímel transparente e lápis preto em seus olhos escuros, dessa vez, sem lente alguma e um liquido brilhante em seus lábios, tão delicados e rosados mas que de lá, não saia som algum.

Sim, o rapaz era mudo e não era por isso que o mesmo desistia de sua vida, não mais, já que, anteriormente haverá inúmeras vezes que teve que ser impedido de cometer tal suicídio, deixando a vida lhe escapar junto com seu sangue que saia de suas veias que fora ferida por um canivete ou faca, não mais, não agora que ele tinha alguém ao seu lado para lhe aconselhar, para lhe dar carinho, para poder ouvir uma voz delicada e doce que tantas vezes fora uma canção de ninar, para amar e ser amado. Só que, tudo tem seu porém, antes de Ruki aceitar o fato de sair voz alguma de sua boca, Kiwamu, o seu amado, teve que ter muita paciência e dedicação, estivera ao lado do menor desde que sua família começara a chamá-lo de "produto defeituoso", _sempre_, sempre amou o ruivinho e esteve junto como se sentisse na obrigação de cuidar do mesmo, sendo alguém que precisava ser protegido, fazendo-o até se irritar um pouco, argumentado que não era alguém indefeso, que precisasse de vigilância durante 24 horas mas logo ele mostrava um bico e mostrava a expressão de quem parecia estar rindo, não sabia pois não emitia som mas aquele sorriso infantil em seus lábios, era a única coisa necessária para poder fazer o moreno se desmanchar em meio aquele sorriso.

Os dois se encontravam no apartamento do maior que também possuía os cabelos loiros, descoloridos e cortado em vários níveis diferentes além de uma franja comprida que hora ou outra, teimava em deixar uma mecha em frente aos seus olhos, além de uma gargantilha preta que possuía correntes que adornavam ao seu redor, finalizando em uma cruz dourada que enfeitava seu pescoço , usava também um vestido negro que estava possuía varias fitas da mesma cor que ligavam as extremidades do mesmo, usava também meias pretas compridas e notas que assim como seu vestido, tinha fitas que lhe davam um toque final, em seu rosto, a maquiagem era um pouco mais pesada, utilizava um lápis preto em volta de seus olhos que por sua vez possuía lentes vermelhas, Em seus lábios, uma cor avermelhada escura, e para finalizar, havia uma pulseira em seu pulso esquerdo e um anel em um de seus dedos que por sua vez, tinham as unhas pintadas de preto. O ruivinho se encontrava no colo do maior com a cabeça encostada na curva de seu pescoço, ambos assistindo um filme ou ao menos tentando já que vez ou outra, trocavam toques carinhosos e olhares, perdendo totalmente suas concentrações no filme.

O ruivo começou a fazer alguns sinais com uma de suas mãos que muitos conheciam como o alfabeto do surdo-mudo e logo o loiro deu um sorriso carinhoso e o envolveu em um abraço, dando um beijo de leve no topo da cabeça do outro.

- Eu também de amo meu pequeno, muito. - e pode ver um sorriso estampado na face do outro que imediatamente levantou-se e ficou sentado em frente do maior que por sua vez mostrava uma expressão interrogativa mas logo suas duvidas foram retiradas quando sentiu os lábios do outro tocar os seus timidamente na tentativa de um beijo enquanto levava instintivamente a mão até seu rosto ruborizado e correspondia imediatamente, não se sabia quantos minutos passaram mas fora o suficiente para fazê-los se separarem sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo tentando recuperarem o ar que lhe faltavam, lembrando de como eram macias a boca um do outro, um gosto adocicado, uma sensação inesquecível, viciante e também, de como muitas vezes não eram necessárias palavra alguma, pois tanto para Ruki quanto para Kiwamu, palavras não fariam a menor diferença desde que soubessem demonstrar tudo aquilo que sentiam para o outro.

E era algo que eles sabiam fazer e muito bem.


End file.
